Letters From a Secret Lover
by boredBRAIXEN
Summary: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its cannon characters After the end of a war between guilds, Master Makarov decides to force change for the better. He comes up with a plan to have each of his 'children' confess their love for each other. He plans on sending them on a much deserved vacation to sort out their feelings and get over the immense loss of guildmates. ft next generation OCs
1. chapter 1

It all started with a simple question. Eight little words sent me on a spiral of emotions. You might be thinking I sound crazy but, it's true. One sentence changed my world forever.

The previous day at Fairy Tail Guild Hall...

It was a typical Saturday night at Fairy Tail. People were drinking and laughing merrily, others were fighting and acting goofy. All was as it should be when Master Makarov entered the room and walked to the center of the stage at the front of the hall.

"Quiet brats! Gather round. I've got an exercise that everyone will participate in. Myself included."

His voiced boomed with authority throughout the guild. Intrigued, everyone ceased their partying and turned their attention to master Makarov.

"I want you to write me one page describing something and why you feel that way about it. The thing I want you to write about is...WHO MEANS MORE TO YOU THAN ANYTHING ELSE. You will write these in the form of letters... anonymously of course, and return them to me tomorrow by midnight."

A collective groan could be heard throughout the guild as Makarov handed Mira blank papers to hand out to everyone. The white haired bar maid looked nervous as she held onto the last paper.

"What's the point of this stupid assignment?" Gajeel the iron dragon slayer asked from his table in the corner.

"Yea Gramps! Why do we gotta write a dumb letter?!" Natsu huffed.

"Yea, what gives old man?" Grey added.

Makarov took a moment to look around the guild, assessing everyone's reaction. Most of the girls looked either excited or anxious where as the boys all looked terrified. It was going exactly how he wanted it.

"The point is, you kids need to man up already and quit stringing these girls along!" Everyone in the guild fell silent as Makarov began speaking with such emotion in his voice, it was contagious.

"So many things have happened in the last two years! We've lost some members, as well as gained more. We've looked evil in the eye and won. But we have also paid the ultimate price."

He paused to look solemnly look at the floor before continuing. "We lost many of our friends in that war. But they are looking down on us at this very moment. They will always be with us in spirit, but if loosing them has taught us anything..."

He looked up and paused briefly as he met each guildmembers eyes.

"It is that life is too short to let any aspect of fear hold us from our future. You must live each day as if it was your last, because it very well may be. The love you have for one another is unrivaled anywhere. You must be honest with yourselves about your feelings before you can be honest with anyone else."

"So you are ordering us to do this do what, be honest with ourselves? What does that even mean?!" Gajeel groaned again.

"He's ordering us to clear our minds and confront the feelings and emotions that we regularly deny ourselves to feel. Am I correct Master?" Erza said with her usual serious tone.

Makarov smiled at his "children" before nodding happily. "That is correct. I want you to embrace your underlying feelings and face them head on. I want you all to be happy and to start living your lives. I want to see more little ones running around this place. It's time we began the next generation of Fairy Tail."

He looked pointedly at each and every member as he spoke his final words. "THAT is your next mission that I order you all to complete. Now, everyone go home and write your letters... I expect them in my hand by midnight tomorrow."

With a wave of his hand, he shooed them all out if the guild and into the night. Each person said their goodbyes and walked to their homes.

To be continued...


	2. CH 2

Gray Fullbuster, The ice mage who considers Natsu Dragneel his brother. He has just arrived back at his house filled to the brim with frustration. Knowing his 'brother' would be going through the same troubles gave him some relief. Let's see how the man with a heart made of ice will handle his project...

When I got home I was feeling confused. I just couldn't figure out why Master would care about us getting together. Sure he talked about the next generation, but most of us are still in our early twenties. I just don't see the rush.

I took off my shirt and pants and headed out to my balcony. Striking up a match, I lit a cigarette and sat down to begin the task of writing a stupid letter. I was determined to write it, but tge problem was... I had no idea where to start.

For years I've treated Juvia like shit. She's confessed her love for me thousands of times and yet I always just give her the cold shoulder. I don't know why I do it either because I actually really do care about her. Why else would I have brought her to Fairy Tail with me?!

Erza has told me hundreds of times to give Juvia a straight answer and I've kept ignoring her. I guess I can't keep doing that. I know Juvia thinks she loves me but what happens when she finds out who I really am? She can't stand Leon and we're pretty much the same guy. Sure we have our differences but down at our core, were one in the same. If she can't be with him knowing all of his faults why should I expect her to accept all of mine?

She doesn't realize how absolutely perfect she is. She's beautiful. Like a siren of the sea. I could never be the man she deserves, but if the truth has to come out then damnit I'm gonna try to be that man!

Here goes nothing.

Dear Juvia,

Back at Fairy Hills girls dorm...

Juvia has just returned to her room. A most disturbing room to everyone except her. On the center of the floor was a huge carpet shaped like a snowflake. The walls were covered with plushies, posters, and action figures of Gray from the gift shop in town. The ceiling was covered with candid photos of Gray she had taken and had printed. As she sits at her blue desk, let's see what sort of craziness she writes down...

Oh, what a perfect opportunity to tell Grey-sama how Juvia feels! He always interrupts Juvia when she's trying to explain, but he can't interrupt a letter! Juvia is going to write the most romantic letter, it will put love rivals letter to shame!

Dear Gray,

So many times I've tried to tell you, but you've never given me a chance. I know I'm not as beautiful as the other girls. I know I'm not smart or funny like them either. But I can change. Just tell me who you want me to be and I'll do it. I would do anything to have you just pretend to love me. Just for one day.

I just need one day to know how it feels to be held in the arms of the man who broke through the storm showed me the sunlight. One day is all I ask and I will leave you alone forever.

The love you have for your friends, the pride you have for your guild, the empathy you hide in your heart, everything about you drives me crazy. I just want to be the focus of your attention for just a little while.

Gray, you've taught me what it means to be strong. You were the one who showed me the clear blue sky for the first time. You were the first person to ever show me any kindness or concern.

I never knew my parents. They threw me away when I was born, so I never had a family. I was raised in a very abusive guild, so I never had any friends. I was always scared but if I showed any emotion other than ferocity, people would...do things...to me. They took advantage of me, they humiliated and used me. Don't you see? I had to fight. I had to be strong. That is why I was so twisted and evil when we first met.

I know my love for you borders on obsession but Gray-sama, you must understand. I know we're supposed to be together, because you saved me. You took me away from the men who used my body for pleasure. You took me from the master that beat me until I could do nothing but melt into water. You made me feel safe and cared for.

That is why, you Gray-sama are the most important person in the world to me. I know you'll never love me back, and that's ok. Just being in your presence is enough to make my heart go aflutter. But I do love you and will gladly do whatever you ask of me. Dont ever feel too shy to ask me for ANYTHING.

Forever yours,

Your not so secret admirer

To be continued...


	3. CH 3

The deadline to hand in the love letters had come and gone, and we find Master Makarov alone in his office reading through the letters...

I honestly didn't think everyone would finish. At least not on time. I'm interested to see if I am correct about my suspicions. I believe I know who belongs together in this guild and I'll be damned if I let another one of my children die before they get to feel what it means to be loved by someone.

I am an old man. I won't be around forever and I want to be able to meet the future power houses of Fairy Tail. I want to witness my children begin their lives.

I was just about to start reading the letters when I heard a soft knocking at my door.

"Yes? Come in."

I was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Mirajane Strauss, our lovely bar maid and one of the legendary takeover siblings of Fairy Tail. "Um...sorry to bother you master, but I was just wondering about this assignment."

"I was wondering when you'd be by Mira. Come, sit down." I motioned to the chair in front of my desk. She smiled and sat down, and i began to explain in more detail tmy plan to her. After all, she is who I'm pairing with my grandson.

"Mira, what do you call the imaginary relationships you create between the other guild members?"

"You mean my ships?" She tilted her head to the side as she questioned me.

"Yes, ships. Basically, that's what I'm doing right now. I'm shipping people and forcing them to make it a reality." I said with a hard nod of my head.

"Oh yay! How are you gonna do that?" I thought she would be angry, but instead, she seemed as excited as I was.

"Well I'm going to read all these letters to confirm my 'ships' and then I will gather everyone at the guild. I'm going to have them vote on a better vacation destination from last time. Then I will send them.on romantic vacations and force them to admit their feelings by hiding each letter in everyone's bags." I hoped my explanation was adequate.

"That's a great idea! I'd love to help! But I don't quite understand why you're doing any of this." She spoke softly but with authority. I had no reason to hide my plans from her because she of all people, would understand how I feel about these things.

"I'm an old man. You all are getting older and facing more dangerous foes as the years go by. There is no guarantee that you won't be killed today, tomorrow, or next week. You all need to know what living your life really means. I might have failed with my son, but I know each and every one of you will raise your children to be amazing, honest, true Fairy Tail wizards, just like yourselves. I want to be around to see it happen so I'm pushing all of you until you grow up and admit your feelings!"

"Ok Master. Well how can I help? Would you like me to hide the letters in their bags for you? I bet I can do it without anyone realizing." She offered with a smile.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how great of an idea it was. "That would be very helpful, thank you Mira. I am going to read these now and seal them up. How about you meet me here tomorrow a little early and pick up the letters?"

"Ok! I'm going to walk home now, I'll see you in the morning Master." Right before she walked out the door I called to her, a thought sparking in my mind.

"Laxus should be waiting for me downstairs, why don't you have him walk you home. It's very late and a woman shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night."

"O-Ok Master. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mira."

And with that, I sat down on my desk and began to read the letters. Of course the first one I just happened to pick up was Natsu, so I prepared myself for an off topic nonsense filled paper.

"Well, here goes nothing."

To be continued...


	4. CH 4

Dear Lucy,

Gramps told us to write a secret confession letter to the person that means the most to us. I dont know about secret though. I thought you knew I love you.

Maybe I was wrong. I'm not good at things like that. I'm not romantic and charming. I can't be your Prince. But I can be your dragon. I can protect you, like I always have. I can make you laugh. I can make you happy every day.

I know I'm messy and destructive, you remind me every day...but I can try to fix it. I would do anything for you to just love me the way I love you.

Because I know you do love me. It's just... I want more.

I want the family I never had. I want to be a father. I want to protect and grow with my drago and my mate. But I don't want just any mate. I want you Lucy.

Igneel told me that one day I would meet someone special. I knew it was you the minute that stupid fake salamanders love charm broke.

Did you know too? The only way to break a love charm is for the caster to be defeated or for you to lay eyes on your soul mate.

It's been years since that day and I still get excited at just the thought of seeing you. When I'm away from you...it hurts so much Luce. It feels like, like I'm completely alone...like the fire on my spirit is dwindling to smoke and my heart struggles to beat.

That's why I sneak into your room every night. I can't stay away from you...not even for 8 hours at night. I need to be close to you. To smell your scent, and fight away your fears. Haven't you noticed your night terrors don't affect you when I'm with you? No monster would dare fight a dragon.

Lucy... I don't know what else I'm supposed to say so I'll just say this.

You make me happy. When I'm with you, I feel like I could take on the whole world! I spend every minute away from you waiting until I get to see you again. I love being around you even more than I love eating! Youre smart, funny, brave, strong, loyal, and more beautiful than any fire in existence. I love you Lucy. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. So much that if I had to choose between seeing Igneel again, being with you forever, I would choose you without even having to think about it. I guess I should tell you in person that I want you to be my mate, but I'm scared you'll get mad at me, maybe even hate me.

I know I'm stupid, I know I'm clumsy, I know I smell, and I know you deserve the world. But I swear Lucy, I'll work every day for the rest of my life to be the man you want me to be if you'll just give me that chance.

Please Luce, just notice me.

Folding the letter back up and sealing it in a white envelope, Makarov addressed it to Lucy and put it on his desk.

"Natsu my boy...that was beautiful. I had no idea your feelings for her were that strong." He said wiping tears from his eyes. He stopped and stared at a second letter from the same salmon haired mage.

"He wrote two letters? What in blazes for?!"

He grabved the letter roughly and quickly began to read it.

Dear Lisanna,

I know you're probably expecting a love letter from me. I'm sorry, but that's not what this is.

"What the hell Natsu? This isn't what I told you to write!"

For a long time I thought I loved you. But then you died. It hurt, but not the way Igneel told me it would to loose my mate. After that I spent a long time confused. I wondered around for a whole year trying to figure it out. And then I met someone.

Lisanna, I'm sorry...I know I said that already but it's true. I know I promised we would get married when we grew up but...

For the first time in my life, I have to break a promise. I can't marry you because I'm not in love with you. I still love you, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart but.

You're not my mate. And I hope you can forgive me for this someday.

Your friend forever,

Natsu

"Oh Natsu. I don't understand why you are the way you are. You're so innocent and childlike one moment, then the next you're mature and empathetic."

He sighed as he placed the second letter into an identical white envelope and put Lisannas name on the front.

"One things for certain. You care so deeply for those around you that you'll do anything to keep their minds at ease. I wonder what the Dragon King would say if he could see you now my boy."

He picked up a few more pieces of paper, containing various love letters and addressed them to their designated readers. He began to think if where exactly he wanted to send the kids but stopped when he noticed a letter that he assumed wouldn't be turned in.

"Oi! What's this?"

I am only doing this stupid letter because my master asked it of me. So here it goes I guess.

"Well well well... this looks very interesting." Makarov said with a sly smile as he sat back and got comfortable before reading the next letter.

To be continued...


	5. CH 5

I am only doing this stupid letter because my master asked it of me. So here it goes I guess.

Dear Levy,

There's no way in hell I would ever say any of this to you in person. But since I know you'll never read this, I might as well do what my Master asks of me and be 100% honest.

When I was a member of Phantom Lord, I was a different person. Hell I wasn't even a person, I was a monster. When I hurt your stupid friends, I liked it. It was fun for me. But when I hurt you... something felt... wrong.

I only did what I was told. But still, something about it didn't sit right with me. And then after the war... I was so confused. Everything I had ever been taught was a lie. I didn't know what to do until your master found me.

When he offered me a second chance, he gave me more than just a guild. He gave me a clean slate. I could start my life over and be a man that my future mate can be proud of.

But when I got here, everyone hated me. Your stupid friends wanted revenge, so I took their beating. I deserved every blow. And then the false dragon slayer showed up and you almost got hurt.

I acted on instinct. My body moved on its own. I had the need to protect you. After that I was confused again. You forgave me and slowly, everyone in the guild accepted me.

I realized a few weeks later that the reason it bothered me so much to hurt you was because you're supposed to be my mate.

So the reason I'm always so grumpy now is because I know I will spend the rest of my days alone and without my other half. After what I did to you...

I could never ask you to love me. Hell I'm surprised you even allow me to stay at the guild. I mean if you ever said you wanted me to leave the guild I would. In fact that would be the only reason I would ever quit.

You're smart Levy, surely you've realized by now all dragon slayers are in fact half dragon. That means we have half of our wild tendencies. Mating is one of them.

Dragons get one mate. That's it. If they fail to claim that mate in a timely manner than the dragon will just live his life lonely and in pain. It is a fate that is feared even among the king of dragons.

But it's what I deserve. As a dragon I am supposed to protect and provide for my mate. But I've done neither of those things. All I've done is hurt you and cause you problems. I violated your body and pride when I branded you with the phantoms guild mark. The minute I caused you pain, I lost my right to claim you as a mate.

I will never again disrespect you. I won't ask you for your affections, but I will do my job as your dragon and protect you with my life from now on. I will love you from the shadows where I belong. But I will love you. I will be there when you need me, all you have to do is whisper my name and I'll come running.

Don't ever think that you're not important to me shrimp, because other than my cat, you're the only thing I have to live for.

"What a beautiful letter. Gajeel might have an iron locked heart, but it's obvious Levy is the key to unlocking it. I wonder what Levy had to say about this situation. Let's see...ah here it is... Levy's letter." Makarov said as he sealed the letter in an envelope.

Gajeel,

I have to say I'm surprised to find myself writing this letter to you. After all, we didn't exactly start on the best of terms. But I remember the percise moment when I realized there was more to you than hatred.

I'll be the first to admit, when I saw you at my guild... I was furious. I felt betrayed that my master would allow a monster like you in our den. After what you did to me and my friends... I nearly quit Fairy Tail that day.

I told master how I felt. I told him how the boys fought so hard to protect me. I told him how you laughed at their pain, how their cries of agony seemed to fuel your assault further.

I described every hit you took at me. How you strung me up to a tree, tore my clothes to shreds, and branded me like an animal. What you did to me was inhumane and I still have nightmares about you coming to finish me off. But even with all my pleading, Master assured me I would understand soon enough.

Not too long after that Jet Droy challenged you. But you refused to hit back. You just let them keep hitting you. You let them have their vengeance, because I know you could've stopped them if you wanted to. Then Laxus showed up. I'm still not sure how I ended up in the path of his lightning, but regardless... you saved me that day.

You took the hit that would've killed me. That's when I knew your apology was sincere. I saw what master saw in you that day. I saw true remorse. I saw pain and confusion. Like your entire existence had been thrown into question. I don't know what happened to you, but I knew right then that you deserved a chance at redemption.

So I forgave you. But I didn't forget. Still.

Since then you've become my knight in iron armor. You are always there to fight for me, when I'm too weak to do it myself. You protect me. You've become close with my friends and family. You've proven to be loyal to Fairy Tail. And now, aside from the random dreams, you make me feel safe. I know deep down that you would never hurt me again...but I also know what you're capable of. I'm terrified to make you angry because...well I don't want to think about what you might do.

That's actually the reason I haven't dated anyone. You seem really protective over me, and im afraid that you might go dragon on any possible boyfriend I might meet. Plus youre pretty hot so at least I have you to look at.

Just joking! But in all honesty, I find myself drawn to you. You're an enigma and I want to learn more about you. I want to be the person you can rely on when you need strength. I want to show you that with love and trust, anything can become reality.

I think I'm falling in love with you as each day passes by. But I don't know what to fo about it. I know you could never love me... but still, it's a nice fantasy. Well that's really all I can think to say. When master Makarov asked us who was MOST important, tour face was the only one to come to mind.

So thank you Gajeel, for providing me with comfort and reliability. Thank you for protecting me and making me feel safe. Thank you for trying to be a better man... because you are now. Youre not a monster anymore...you're a proud Fairy Tail Wizard, a Dragon Slayer, a man no one can compete with. And thats why I think I love you.

To be continued...


	6. ch 6

The following morning, everyone meets at the guild hall per Makarov's request. They are completely unaware that he has read each of their letters and are unsuspecting of what's in store.

I walked into the guild around 9 am the next morning. I guess I was early because the only people I saw were Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, Lilly. I walked over to the bar and sat down next to Levy.

"Good morning Lucy, you're here early." She was wearing her hair down today with a pink rose in it. She looked really pretty, I wished she would wear it down more often.

"Well Master did say he wanted us here bright and early." I chirped back.

"You and Salamander are usually late for everything bunny girl." Gajeel snickered from the corner. Laxus just rolled his eyes at the comment and continued his conversation with Mira.

"We're only late because of Natsus antics. I was always extremely punctual before I met him." I huffed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go eat now shrimp, enjoy your girl talk with blondie here." He said as he picked up his plate and walked to an empty table on the other side of the room.

Levy blushed a light pink as she watched the metal head walk away. When she noticed I was staring she turned her attention back my way and continued our conversation.

"So Natsu didn't stay over last night? I thought he sleepswith you every night."

"N-no, he doesn't do that very much anymore...w-why would you th-think he stay's at my house every night?! He owns a house remember?!"

"Oh yea... wouldn't it just make more financial sense for you to just stay at his place?"

"It would if we were married! What is with you Levy? You're acting like MiraJane."

"Sorry Lucy, I guess this whole letter thing has got me thinking about coupling people. If anyone has a chance of getting together it's you and him." She lowered her voice to a whisper so only I could hear her. "You did write your letter to Natsu didn't you?"

"Did you write yours to Gajeel?"

She didn't need to answer. The look on her face was confirmation enough for my suspicions.

"Yea I wrote mine to Natsu. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm scared to tell him how I feel. What if it ruins our friendship?! I mean... him and Lisanna are pretty much engaged and I could never betray her trust by taking her love. I don't know what to do."

"I understand. I'm afraid to tell my feelings because, well...it's Gajeel. He's so scary sometimes. Plus there's no way he would like me that way. Hes only nice to me because he feels remorseful for hurting my team."

"I think it's more than that. Natsu said Gajeel has a connection to you."

"What does he mean a connection?"

"I'm not sure, but he said every dragon and dragon slayer form certain bonds and that you and Gajeel have one of those bonds."

As if on cue the guild doors burst open and in walked a noisy Natsu and Happy. I smiled at them as they walked inside. "We'll talk about this later ok?"

"Yea. Your crush is looking for you anyway." Levy teased as she got up and walked over to sit with Gajeel.

"Hey! Lucy! I been lookin all over for ya!" He was wearing his sleeveless open vest that morning along with his infamous toothy grin. I felt the heat creeping up my cheeks and I smiled back at him while I waved for him to come sit with me. Happy flew off to sit with a newly arrived Carla Wendy and slowly everyone else began to arrive.

"Where were you Luce? I was worried when I couldn't find you." His face grew serious and his tone deepened. I gasped as he pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked to feel him shaking hear his voice cracking. "I went to your house and you weren't there. But your keys and whip were. I was scared someone took you again because you never go anywhere without your keys."

Instinctively, I reached to my hip to discover he was right. I had forgotten my keys. I couldn't believe I had done that. I must have been so on edge because of this project that I forgot them. "I'm ok Natsu, I was half asleep when I left, I must have just forgotten them in my rush to get here. I'm sorry I scared you."

I hugged him back tightly, whispering to him that everything was ok when Master Makarov finally showed up. We broke our embrace but he kept his hand on my waist as we listened to the mornings announcements.

"Good morning my children. I want to start by saying thank you for completing the first stage of your assignment in a timely manner."

No one else seemed to notice Mira and Laxus had disappeared during Masters speech. I brushed it off and went back to listening to the next part of our assignment.

"...so instead we'll be doing it differently. I'd like each of the ladies to come to my office to complete the second part of this assignment."

He walked back to his office leaving us full of questions. "Well I guess we better get going girls. Come on Levy, Wendy?"

"Shes right child. We should see what it is the master needs of us."

"Um... ok. Romeo, Hapoy, we'll be right back."

One by one we all made our way up to the office until it was all of us. Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Evergreen, myself were all there. The only person missing was Mira.

To be continued...


	7. CH 7

A group of eight ladies and one exceed stood confused in their Masters private office. They were curious to know what their assignments would be. What will their reaction be like when they find out their menial task?

As we waited in masters office I couldn't help but notice a certain white haired demon known as my sister wasn't present.

"Has anyone seen Mira?"

The girls looked around with confused looks on their faces.

"She isn't here?" Lucy asked.

"I can't believe she ditched us!" Cana slurred.

"You know now that I think about it, I haven't seen her all day." Levy thought aloud.

"You're right, I didn't see her at the meeting either!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I wonder where she could've gone?" Carla questioned.

"It certainly is a mystery." Erza nodded.

"It's no mystery you fools." Evergreen said with a flick of her hair. "She's run off to hide with Laxus somewhere."

"Actually," we all turned at the sudden sound of our masters voice; "she's running an errand for me."

He hopped on his desk with extreme ease for a man of his height and age. Sitting cross legged, he motioned for us to gather round. "Alright girls, today's task is a simple one. I just want you each to vote for your favorite vacation spot. Your choices are a cruise to a private island resort, or a first class flight to a private cabin resort in the mountains."

I watched for the girls reactions to their choices, and they didn't disappoint. I could see stars in their eyes as they imagined different sanarios at each place. After about five minutes I cleared my throat, signaling that it was time to vote.

"Ok girls, would you like any more information before you make your choices?"

"Will there be booze?" Canna drunkenly asked?

"What sort of activities are there at each place?" Wendy squeaked.

"Which one is the shorter trip? Cruise or plane?" Lucy questioned, obviously thinking about Natsu's motion sickness more than the destination itself.

"To answer your questions, yes Cana there will be alcohol. Lucy, the plane ride will take 3 hours and the cruise will take two days. As for activities Wendy, there are a lot at each place."

Evergreen was next to speak. "Can you give us a few examples?"

"Of course my dear. Let's see after the three day cruise you will land on Visco island. There will be bon fires, zip lining, waterfalls, water sports, spas, and more. Now, the plane will take you to Rover city where you'll travel by carriage to the mountains. There will be hot springs, spas, winter sports, trail hiking, and more. Now is that enough information for you ladies to choose?"

"Yes!" They all shouted in unison.

"Alright brats listen up!"

I looked around for Lucy. If Gramps was back out here that meant Luce was too. I saw her standing near the stage where Gramps was blabbering. She saw me too because when I was walking over to her she flapped her hands all crazy, whispering for me to sit down.

I didn't really want to. I wanted to go talk to my partner and find out what she had to do. But she gave me that look that I just can't say no to, so I went to go sit with the ice princess.

"What do you want flame brain?"

"I'm just waiting for Lucy. She wanted me to sit down til Gramps was done talkin."

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you Natsu should listen before Master sees you bickering."

"J-Juvia!? Where'd you come from?!" I was laughing my ass off while Gray tried to keep his cool around his crazy stalker.

"AHEM!" All three of us stiffened in fear when we realized Erza was standing right behind us, glaring daggers. She looked up at Gramps and back at us.

"SIT!" The three of us sat down faster than Laxus' lighting. "If I hear ONE more sound from you three, the consequences will be dire."

"Y-y-yes m-ma'am." Gray stuttered.

"Juvia is sorry, she only wanted to quiet the boys down. Juvia will go stand with the other girls now." The bluenette bowed as she walked backwards.

"Aye sir!" I finally saluted, mocking Happy's usual response. She grunted before heading back to the other girls. I spotted Lucy giving me a disappointed look. For some reason that made me feel really bad and guilty. I decided to actually pay attention to Gramps, since that's what Luce wanted, maybe I could make her smile again by listening!

"...and so, that is why we will be doing two smaller vacations instead of one large one. Your destinations have already been decided."

I was still looking at Natsu. A few minutes ago I was feeling very let down because he refused to just sit down and pay attention for once. But it seems like, once he saw my face... he started acting different. He began to ignore Gray and listen intently to every word Master was saying. It made me feel warm inside. Like he cared about my feelings.

"Levy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Lucy, Gajeel, Romeo, Happy, Gray, Lilly, Natsu will be going to Mt. Rover cabin resort. As for everyone else...

Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Evergreen, Freed, Jellal, Bickslow, Laxus, Elfman, Myself will be going to Visco Island Resort."

I saw Natsu look at Happy in pure joy and excitement before a green hue took over his body. I expected he was worried about his motion sickness. He didn't need to worry though because I had something that would help all the dragon slayers with their...common weakness.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at 1:00pm. Everyone is to meet here to pick up your tickets and say your goodbyes. We will be going for three months so make sure you pack accordingly. Before I forget... because this vacation is so long, I expect all of you to get plenty of training in no matter which destination you wind up at. Now get out of here and go get ready to party!"

To be continued...


	8. CH 8

A/N

I AM SO SURPRISED AT HOW MANY STORY FOLLOWERS I HAVE ALREADY. MY GOAL IS TO UPLOAD DAILY UNTIL THIS BOOK IS DONE. IM SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THE BOOK. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO

DreamWeaver2121

Snugbugchic

Minkoman007

19vanelkc

Nelly1210

Darkeyezblue2

YOUR FOLLOWS AND COMMENTS REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY...WELL HERES NATSUS POV...

Everyone is excited for the upcoming vacations. They all head home to prepare for the next days travels. All but Natsu are happy to be getting ready. Let's find out what he's so upset about...

"Natsu! What's wrong with you?!" Happy had been whining since we left the guild. I ran as fast as I could back to my house to pack. I wanted to hurry so I could go hang out with Lucy. I knew she wouldn't let me stay unless I was 100% ready for tomorrow so I was focusing on packing, and unintentionally ignoring happy.

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

"Happy have you even started getting ready for tomorrow or do you just plan on bugging me all night?" Even I heard the irritation in my voice when I answered him. He got really quiet, and I knew I messed up.

I turned around and looked at Happy. He was laying in the hammock and shaking with tears. That made me feel really guilty.

"Hey little buddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Y-youv-ve been b-being s-so m-m-m-mean to m-me!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Another pang of guilt went through my heart when he said that. I wasn't supposed to make him feel like this. I was supposed to keep other people from making him feel like that.

Seeing his tears made me feel sick. I couldn't believe I had made my best buddy cry like that. My emotions started creeping in and soon I was crying too.

"Happy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I'm just... actually I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel funny and I just wanted to hurry so we could go stay with Lucy." I don't know why but he started crying again when I said that.

"Y-youv-ve always wanna s-stay with Lushy! Y-you don't l-love me anymore! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" It was true. I had been wanting to stay with her more often these days but I couldn't help it. I was drawn to her scent.

"Don't be stupid Happy!" His sobs turned to small hiccups and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I still love you Happy... listen to me and listen good."

I sat down and pulled him onto my lap. He snuggled up to my stomach and I petted him while I explained what he means to me. "Happy. When I was 12 the only friends I had were Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. But I was the new kid. They grew up together and only hung out with me when they had nothing else to do. I was lonely a lot. I missed Igneel. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

Happy had stopped crying and was listening to every word I was saying. His eyes were big and shiny. I smiled at him and continued my story.

"One day I overheard my friends talking about how weird and annoying I was. It really hurt my feelings so I took off running into the woods. I was still mad so I started hitting a tree and out of nowhere, an egg fell on me."

I smiled to myself thinking about that day thirteen years ago. "I got really excited because I thought it was a dragon egg. I took care of that egg for weeks. And when it finally hatched, you came out."

"Were you happy?" He interrupted.

"Of course! Why do you think thats your name? You made everyone happy. But I need you to understand something." I looked at him in the eyes and told him the most important part of the story.

"Happy, when you were born I was so proud. I raised you from an egg. I see you as my son. I will always love you. No one will ever take that away. But I'm getting older. And I'm starting to understand feelings that have been with me for a long time. I don't love you any less Happy, but I need to start moving forward in life. I'd like you to do it with me. I know how you feel about Carla, and you know how I feel about Lucy."

"Ooh so you're saying you loooooove her!" Mavis he could be annoying sometimes.

"Anyway... what I'm saying is let's help each other make this trip the one where we get our girls!" I wasn't gonna get mad at him. I needed to remember he was sensitive and try to be nicer to him.

"Aye Sir!" He flew up and saluted like his usual happy self.

"Alright! Come on let's finish packing and go see what Luce is making for dinner!" I was glad I could make everything better before we left. Lucy might act like Happy gets on her nerves, but she loves him just as much as I do...and she'd probably Lucy kick me for making him cry. I zipped up my bag and called for Happy and like every other night this month, we left to Lucy's house.

To be continued...


	9. CH 9

The following morning Gajeel and Lilly are on their way to the Guild when the black exceed makes a surprising announcement...

"I can't believe I have to go on this stupid trip with these idiots. I could be spending these three months training." I growled as me and my cat walked to the Guild.

"I didn't even get a choice in where I wanted to go."

"Would you have rather gone to the beach? I'm sure Master would allow you to switch if you just asked." My cats deep voice always amused me when he wasn't in his battle form.

"No I'm ok. At least Shrimp will be there so I can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"You sure seem worried about her lately." He said jokingly. It kinda pissed me off.

"Ever since she lost Jet and Droy she's been reckless. They were her best friends and she watched them die right in front of her. She's not right in the head now and she needs someone to make sure she doesn't go off the deep end."

I could tell Lilly hadn't thought of that because as soon as I said it, he looked extremely guilty. "I'm sorry Gajeel. I didn't think before I spoke."

"It's alright. If you weren't my cat, I'd be kickin your ass right now." I laughed at him. He grinned and nodded. We had an understanding, he was my only real friend and he knew I couldn't stay mad at him long.

"Gajeel. I need to tell you something before we go inside." We had just arrived in front of the Guild when he stopped me. He knew we were in a hurry so I thought it must've been important.

"I won't be joining you on this trip Gajeel. And before you chastise me, let me explain." It's like he knew I was going to say he couldn't go.

"I'm listening." I said crossing my arms in aggravation.

"I consider my comrades to be my kin. As such I wish to see you all happy. You refuse to see what's right in front of your eyes. You need this time alone with Levy to build your relationship with her. This may be your last chance if she's as bad as you've described." I knew it. I knew that's what he would say. Hes so caught up with me and shrimp getting together that I'm starting to think I'll have to stop letting him hang out with Mira.

I thought about that for a moment. He was right. I knew I cared about that bookworm, even if I wouldn't admit it. "That's a stupid reason."

"Likewise Happy is in love with Carla. She will never fall in love with him if I'm always there being a third wheel. I want to go to the exceed forrest for the duration of the trip. There are a few people I'd like to catch up with. So I won't be coming with you. I've already spoken with Master Makarov and he agrees with my plan.". This asshole really told Master before he told me his plans...so much for being my loyal cat.

"Well I guess there's no stopping you then. Just be careful. And when you get back, we'll have a fight so I can make sure you haven't gone soft on me." I chuckled. I knew he had anterior motives for going on his own but that's why I liked him. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You don't have to worry about that. This cat is a warrior. Ill just have to train twice as hard so I can finally beat you." I couldn't help it. He made me laugh.

"Funny. Now come on let's go tell everyone we're here." He walked next to me as we opened the doors to the guild. "Well...looks like we're the last ones here."

To be continued...

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter. I plan on writing at least one chapter in each character's POV anyway lmk what y'all think!


	10. CH 10

*A/N I'm aware planes don't exist in Fairy Tail, I actually realized my mistake after publishing the last chapter... so instead of a plane they will be in ships that fly using air lacrima. I also wanted to take a moment to answer a question that was left on a review...yes Jet Droy, along with a few other cannon characters passed in a war. Her character will be a little different, more abrasive. There will be Flashback chapters in the future that will explain what happened but yes unfortunately Levy has lost her best friends. :(

Now on to the story!*

Aired Port. Located in the city of Aired, it is famous for being the first sky port ever built. There are only ten sky ports in existence, most of them controlled by the 7 ruling families, so taking this trip via sky ship was both a privilege and an honor for our wizards. Let's see how the group reacts.

Me, Levy, Juvia, Carla, Cana, Romeo, Gray, Happy were watching Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu trying our hardest not to laugh. The three dragon slayers were green with nausea the moment they set foot on the Aired port platform.

I shook my head and wondered if they had already forgotten that I told them I could help them. That worked out for me though. I pulled Romeo and Levy to the side to tell them my plan. They're as in love with Gajeel and Wendy as I am with Natsu. (Yes I'm in love with that pyromaniac, but there's no way in hell I'd admit it out loud.) Sadly, it's apparent that being dense is also a common trait amongst dragon slayers.

"What's up Lucy? Is something wrong?" Levy asked me. Her style had changed recently. She was wearing tight black pants with tears in them, a white long sleeve shirt, a long sleeve black leather jacket with metal studs, and black platform heels with metal spikes in them. She also wore a black choker necklace, leather metal spiked bracelets, a black scarf with white fairy tail emblems on it, and a black rose in her hair.

"Yea Lucy, something you need to tell us? I need to get back to Wendy, she's not feeling good." Romeo had grown up too. He now wore a nearly identical outfit to Natsu's one sleeved outfit except his had both sleeves and was blue and white like his father's cloak. Ever since the war he's been really protective of Wendy. Who could blame him though, Wendy did almost die and he couldn't do anything but watch. He felt so guilty that he practically hadn't left her side since the war ended.

"I know she's not. That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Here take these." I handed them each a bottle filled with golden gummies. "I asked Porlyusica if there were any herbs or potions I could use to help with motion sickness. After some begging she agreed to teach me some herbal medicine techniques."

They both looked really interested by then so I finished my explanation. "These are something I whipped up called Tummy Gummies. They should completely cure motion sickness for three hours. Gajeel will need three pills and Wendy will need one. I made them for Natsu's weight but sometime during the trip, I'll teach you guys to make them at the right strength."

They took the bottles and thanked me over and over. I had already given Mira hers and explained them before we left the guild. So the ENTIRE trip should be fun for everyone, for once.

"I'm giving them to you because I know we're sitting in private rooms, so I figured you'd wanna be the ones to make them feel better."

"Thanks Lucy, I hate when Wendy us sick. She cries and it makes me feel helpless." Romeo's face dropped. His bangs covered his eyes and a dark shadow took their place. I could feel the hurt in his voice when he said her name.

"Yea thanks Lu-chan, all Gajeel does us sleep but he always wakes up super grouchy when we travel." I smiled at Levy. It was like Romeo I were the only ones she was still her normal self around. If anyone else had been here, she would've either been silent or rude and moody.

"You're welcome guys, now let's go I think our ship leaves in ten minutes."

We walked back to the group and onto the flying boat looking ship.

The rooms were amazing. They looked like train carts. The entire wall opposite the door was a giant window, on one side of the room was an extra wide couch attached to the wall, and on the other wall was a table with two chairs, a mini fridge and microwave, and a lacrima vision.

Natsu and I made ourselves comfortable in our private room. Well, at least as comfortable as we could be with Natsus motion sickness.

"Ugh Luce... why did we have to go on a freaking sky ship?!" He groaned.

"Well it was either this or a three day cruise." I irritability replied.

"How did Makarov even decide who would go where?! I didn't even get a choice." Oh no. It sounded like he was upset calming to the mountains. Had I made the wrong choice? Crap!

"Would you have rather gone on the other trip?" All I could think was 'Oh I hope he says no.'

"Well no." Thank Mavis!

"Well to answer your question, the girls picked the trips. I chose this one because there's less travel time so it should be easier on you." I explained.

"Aww thanks Luce. I just wish I didn't feel so horrible." Perfect, this was the perfect lead into me presenting my miracle pills!

"Here." I pulled the bottle of gummies out of my purse and gave two of them to Natsu. "I made these for you. They should get rid of your motion sickness for up to three hours. We should be landing by then and then I can give you two more for the carriage ride up the mountain." He took them quicker than I expected.

"That's awesome Luce! A candy that gets rid of motion sickness?! Alright! I feel better already!"

I wasn't prepared for his next move. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, very close to the seat, and pulled me into a deep hug. He burried his face in the crook of my neck and smelled me.

"N-Natsu?" Oh man...why did I suddenly feel dizzy?

"Gomen. You just smell really nice... it's relaxing." His deep voice sounded like a growl in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well cut it out! We've got three hours, let's take a nap until we land." I was suddenly feeling really sleepy, I guessed it was because of how early it was. The day had been more stressful than I anticipated already and it was only ten am.

This was going to be a long trip.

To be continued...


	11. CH 11

*First, I'll address a comment, so I'm not sure how far you are in the anime but at some point during the games it is revealed that dragon slayers only get motion sickness once they're full dragon slayers...that's how sting explained Gajeels first experience with it. So since my story takes place a few years later, Wendy is older and a more mature dragon slayer...also I will be changing a few things in this fanfic... it won't follow the anime verbatim but it'll only be a few small changes here and there... except of course the war I keep referring to... that's a big change all conducted in my head...there will be Flashback chapters in the future to explain everything. Also, I will try to do longer chapters, but then uploading may be every other day instead of every day. Now, on to the story...*

Magnolia Port. We find the rest of our adventurous guild members boarding a huge cruise ship. Let's go check in on the self proclaimed queen of the fairies, Evergreen.

Outwardly, I was putting on an extremely annoyed facade, but internally... I was screaming like a school girl. When we all boarded the ship about an hour prior, Master Makarov announced the rooms. Freed had his own room, Lisanna and Bickslow had the second room. Master had his own room and Mira and Laxus had the fourth. The fifth room went to Erza and Jellal, or *Mystogan as the world knows him which left the final room for me and Elfman.

Of course I had developed feelings for that moron. He did save my life...

Flashback...

"You vile woman! How dare you defy me!"

I was laying on the ground in a pile of rubble. We had all gone in different directions to look for survivors when we were attacked by the Sorcerers Guild. They were monsters. All skilled in forbidden dark magic, they had recruited every dark guild in Earthland and declared war on the seven ruling kingdoms.

I had the unfortunate pleasure of battling with a wizard named Xion who specialised in blood magic. With a wave of his hand I was brought to my knees. He was making my blood seep from my very pores, draining my life before my eyes.

Before everything went dark, the last thing I remembered hearing was a man's voice screaming my name.

When I came to three months later I discovered Elfman had litterly ripped Xion's head off of his body and carried me to safety. Ever since that day he hadn't left my side, he was always watching me. He became more protective when he learned that I lost so much blood in the attack that I would have permanent health problems. He blamed himself. But in my eyes... he was my hero.

Flashback end...

How could I not have fallen for him. I knew he had a little crush on me ever since the S class trials all those years ago, but I never imagined he would actually kill someone to protect me.

I looked at Elfman fondly as he looked up and down the hall on the top level for our room. When we finally found it and went inside, I was completely floored.

The room was beautiful. There was a king size bed along with a kitchenette, a table and chairs, a living room area complete with couch, fireplace, and board games. There was also a full bathroom and a private balcony area. The color scheme was forrest green with silver and brown. It was simply amazing.

"This room is so MANLY!!!" My silver haired barbarian yelled. I just shook my head and started unpacking my toiletries.

"You alright Ever? You've been really quiet since Master told you we were sharing rooms. If you're worried about the sleeping arrangements, I'll sleep out here, you can keep the room. Or if you want, I bet Lisanna or Mira would switch rooms with me. I just don't want you to be so sad."

Mavis he was such a huge teddy bear. He might be a ferocious fighting monster, but deep down he's a huge softie. He didn't realize how adorable he was being.

"No you goof. I'm fine. I was just thinking about...the past." I didn't mean for my voice to drop. I was pretty lucky as far as the war went. My entire team made it out alive. I was alive. But still, thinking about it reminded me of the dozens of guild members that gave their lives in the last few years.

Elfman stopped looking around the room and walked up to me. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. It made me feel safe and I liked it. A few years ago I would've turned him to stone for touching me like that, but things change.

"Evergreen, I know time hasn't been good to us. Hell most of our family is dead. But I swear to you," he tilted my chin gently forcing me to look at him, "you don't have to worry. I will keep you safe. I won't let anything ever happen to you again. I know things are different now but that doesn't mean they can't be good. Let me help you make our lives worth living again."

"Elfman..."

He leaned in and slowly closed the gap between us. Locking his lips with mine, he kissed me with such passion that I mentally slapped myself for turning him down for so long. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Evergreen. I... gomen." He looked embarrassed and had a blush on his face. I couldn't even make fun of him because I could feel the heat creeping into my own cheeks.

"You idiot. Don't apologize. Just promise you will give me something to live for." I said before standing on my toes and kissing him again.

A tear escaped his eye, causing mine to water up. I never realized how much he loved me until that very moment. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, and we spent the entire night in a lovers embrace.

To be continued...

*I'm well aware Mystogen and Jellal are two people but because of his past, Jellal had taken on the name Mystogen and joined Fairy Tail in his place. The council knows who he is as do a select few members from other guilds. But yea in this story Jellal stole Mystogens identity in a way lol


	12. CH 12

A/N

So I've noticed a few things when publishing this story. Let me start by saying, I'm publishing this on three forums. A03, , and Wattpad. The main thing I've noticed is... when publishing on , my scene breaks (like when I switch pov or scenes) don't show up, my narration isn't in bold, and flashbacks aren't in italics...even though that's how I typed them out. I'm not sure if there's a special way to do those things but if so lmk in the comments. So just FYI, I will be going back and editing sometime soon and doing chapter breaks different. I also may announce POV's (even though I'd rather not.)

I'd like to say thank you to my new story followers for joining my monster squad! Keep those comments coming, I read every one of them and take suggestions/critiques seriously. Plus it's super encouraging. :) Now on to the story...

After finally landing in the city of Rover the large group of wizards thought of ways to occupy their time without disrupting the local residents . They were to meet at the center of town at precisely four pm to catch their ride up the mountain and to their cabins. As it was only 12:45 they had plenty of time. For now, they broke up into groups and began to wander the town...

Levy's POV

I had always wanted to visit Rover. My entire life I was told how beautiful and romantic the city was, but standing here...I feel nothing. No happiness, no beauty. I'm just numb. The last few years had been hard on everyone but for me... the war broke my spirit.

Flashback...

"Levy...j-just stay b-back!"

"But Droy you're hurt! I can't just-"

"Levy please...you have to run, I'll find Jet..."

Suddenly an explosion interrupted us and I was thrown backwards from the blast. I looked up and was horrified by what I saw.

In front of me was a man dressed in black and blue holding onto a chain attached to what I can only describe as a hell hound. At the beasts feet lied a lifeless Jet. His body was shreaded. His organdswere exposed and his eyes were wide open.

The man laughed maniacally as he spotted me. He began walking towards me raising his hand to launch an attack when out of nowhere, Droy tackled him to the ground. He was beating the man with every ounce of physical strength he had left.

Tears were streaming down my face as he looked at me an smiled. "Levy, find Gajeel, he can keep you safe. We always approved of him. Just know that we love you Levy. Now run!"

I wanted to protest but the tears in his eyes told me this was his final wish. Reluctantly, I did as he asked.

I ran.

Flashback end...

"Oi. You ok short stack?" I cringed at the sound of his voice. Gajeel. The only man Jet and Droy ever approved of and because of that, I couldn't bring myself to love him.

It makes no sense. After everything, I should love him...well, I think I do...yes I do love him. But I cant bring myself to get close to him. If something were to happen to him...

My heart couldn't take the loss of another close person.

So I keep my distance. Not just from him, but from everyone. Only Romeo and Lu-chan understand.

"Oi Levy? Are you ok?!"

I hoped my ignoring him would've been enough of a hint but I guess not.

"What do you want Gajeel?"

"It's already 3:45, you need to go meet with everyone. Did you eat?"

"No. And fine, I'm coming."

"Here. Take it, and eat it. Don't argue with me because it's not a question."

I took the bag that he offered, a little surprised by its weight. I glared at him. Did he think I was a child? That I was helpless? I can take care of myself!

"I really don't need you telling me what to do Gajeel."

"Alright listen here." He stops a few feet in front of me and turns around. The irritation on his face is obvious but I notice something else. Could it be concern?

"I get it. Some fucked up shit happened to you. But if you refuse to take care of yourself then you're obviously mistaken."

"What's that even supposed to mean?!"

"You said you don't need me telling you what to do but it's clear that you do need me. Weather you want to admit it or not you need my help."

"I don't need anyone's help anymore. If I go down then so be it. You should focus on yourself. You act like you didn't go through your own shit!"

"Levy look at me." Is he crying? What the actual hell? "I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Just humor me and let me be here for you now. It's how I cope with the hell we went through."

"Fine...just, not in front of everyone ok. Lu-chan and Romeo are ok but no one else."

"That's enough for me. Now come on. We've got a two hour trip by carriage. Which reminds me...you got any more of those gummy things?"

I handed him three golden tummy gummies and walked with him.the rest of the way to the center of town.

Natsu's POV

I wandered around for twenty minutes looking for Lucy. I checked the magic shop, the clothing store, the gift shop, and even the book shop. But I couldn't find her.

I was starting to get irritated when I smelled a familiar scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. It was sweet and spicy. Not to mention it left my senses wanting more.

"Lucy."

I followed my nose to a small shop hidden between two larger ones. I walked inside and found Lucy with her arms full of scrapbook items and a new camera. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Luce. What's all this?" I took everything from her hands and carried it to the register.

"I just sort of wanted a new hobby. I want to preserve memories while I have the chance... I just wish I would've started sooner because...I've missed so many memories."

The sadness in her voice made me frown. I paid for her items, much to her protest and walked her to a nearby diner. She was spaced out when the waitress came so I ordered us both a bowl of ramen, some gyoza, and tempura, along with tea and mint chocolate chip milkshakes for dessert.

Lucy was looking into space and absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the table. She looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes wet dull compared to the usual joyous glow they once held. She didn't have any makeup on and her hair was unbrushed and tossed messily into a bun.

I was worried about her. She was depressed and I didn't know how to help her. When our food finally came, I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Luce..."

"I don't wanna talk about it Natsu. Please." She flashed me a smile. I knew it was forced but I decided to leave well enough alone...for now.

"Ok. Do you have any more of those gummies? It's almost four so we need to leave soon."

"Yea." She handed me two of the golden miracle candies and smiled at me again. This smile though was sincere. I could tell.

"Natsu...thank you for ... well just for being a good friend. I know I'm being a lot ... emotionally right now but I just want you to know your patience means a lot to me."

"Of course Luce. You're my best friend, and I love you, I love all my nakama and I would do anything to keep the people I love happy. Just... let me know what you want me to do ok?"

"Ok Natsu. Come on, let's go catch our ride."

I paid the check and we left the restaurant. I saw Lucy yawn out of the corner of my eye and stopped.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I only sleep 2 or 3 hours a night if I'm lucky. The dreams...I just can't."

"Come here."

I took her bags from her and crouched down, motioning for her to get on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hung her legs loosely by my sides. I carried her bags with one hand and propped her thigh with my other. She soon laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. So i just carried her all the way to the carriage, and once we arrived, I carried her bridal style to her bed in the resort.

This trip was going to be difficult to enjoy. That much I knew. But I also knew I needed to talk to Gajeel.

Lucy and Levy never really came back from the war, not like the rest of us, they were worse than anyone aside from Romeo. But my goal was clear... I needed to find out what we could do to bring our girls back.

To be continued...

A/N

Idk how I feel about Natsu's Pov but oh well. This is about 2x as long as my usual chapter. I haven't decided... I may continue writing one extra long chapter a day or two regular chapters a day...which would yall prefer? Lmk in the comments!


	13. CH 13

A/N

I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my story followers. I was not expecting so much support for this story when I started it. I will try to keep updating daily, but updates will be NO longer than 3 days between them... I am going to try to make chapters longer for you guys as well,

Now, onto the story...

Near the peak of Mt Rover we find our Fairy Tail mages have just arrived. Cana, having received letters containing planned out activities and room keys, gave everyone their assigned rooms and keys. Now everyone is just hanging out in their rooms relaxing after the 8 hour trip.

Juvias POV

Flashback...

It was around ten at night when Juvia snuck into Mirajanes room. Ever since the announcement and choosing of the vacations, Juvia has been extremely on edge.

When Mira opened the door she smiled sympathetically and let Juvia inside. She decided to tell Mira what's been on her mind, because frankly, she can't stand it anymore.

"What's up Juvie? Is everything alright? You're usually asleep by now." The white haired pin up said sleepily.

"Juvia can't sleep. She is worried about the trip." She was tugging at her pajama shorts and looking at the ground as she silently pleaded for advice.

"Aww what's up Juvie? Having second thoughts about going to the mountains?" Mira said opening the door wider and inviting Juvia inside.

"It's not that. Juvia chose the mountains because Gray-sama loves the cold. But she is sure Gray-sama won't enjoy himself if she is around." You could tell she was upset because as she spoke the sky outside began to get cloudy and rain started to fall gently.

"Why on earth would you say that Juvie?!" Mira was saddened by her friends confession. Sure she hadn't always been the greatest person but she still didn't deserve to feel like this all the time.

"Because Gray-sama does not like Juvia. She only creeps him out and annoys him. Juvia wants Gray-sama to have fun and relax so she thinks she shouldn't go on the trip after all." A tear escaped her eye and the sky opened up. A downpour had started.

Slap!

"M-mira...what was that for?" Juvia sat stunned with her hand on her now red cheek.

"First off, Gray loves you, he's just too much of a dumb ass to realise it. Second, you're insane if you think I'm letting you not go on this trip. Juvie, you have lost so much in your life. When you joined Fa it Tail, we were supposed to help you have a better life than the one you had but instead it's been one catastrophe after another. And you're always on the front line of battle. You deserve this vacation just as much as any of us." Mira was so angry at Gray for making Juvia cry. It might've been indirectly, but he was still the cause of her heartache.

"Well yes but... Juvia will not enjoy herself knowing that she's just bothering Gray-sama. All Juvia wants is for him to reciprocate her feelings, but he doesn't. And Juvia doesn't know why or what to do!" She was still sniffing but her tears had at least stopped.

"Oh Juvie. I can help with that, it's simple!" Mira perked up and clapped her hands together as she walked to her desk to pull out a pen notebook.

"W-what do you mean?" Juvia had finally started to calm down because she was curious to know Mira's plan.

"Well Master put me in charge of organizing the trips. I'm going to plan out activities, assign seats on the air ship, and I'll also be in charge of who rooms with who. I can just put you two together and..." she was interrupted by Juvia jumping and shouting.

"No!"

Boom! A loud roll of thunder and a huge flash of lightning shot through the sky, booming with the fear that encased Juvia's heart.

"Huh?"

"Gray-sama does not like to be around Juvia. Even though it hurts her, she understands and doesn't want to bother him when he's trying to relax." Unfortunately every time she said his name, another tear escaped and the storm outside grew stronger."

"How about this then, I'll have you room with Cana and if she thinks he wants to room with you, I'll tell her to put you with him instead." Mira suggested, hoping it would set Juvia's mind at ease.

"Juvia guesses..."

"Also, let me give you a few tips that might help you to get his attention." A creepy grin covered Mira's face as she pulled Juvia closer to her .

"Tips?" She was nervous but knew Mira had a way with men. She decided to listen to every word and put it to practice.

"Yes! You've gotta get Gray to notice you, but you're going about it the wrong way...this is what you should do..."

Flashback end...

"Oi Juvia... since you're roomin with me let's celebrate!" The brunette beauty slurred. She was standing in the middle of the kitchenette raiding the bar area. From the looks of things, she's gotten her hands on something good.

"Since Mira isn't here, I'll be in charge of everything this trip!" She smirked evilly and reached for her deck of communication cards. "And since I'm taking Mira's place, I have to treat this trip the way she would so..."

She pulled out Lucy, Levy, Carla, Wendy's cards and activated them all at once. "EVERYONE MEET IN MY ROOM IN TEN MINUTES!"

Juvia just stared at her friend with a confused look on her face. "Uh, Cana-san isn't everyone resting after the long trip?"

"I don't care, were gonna have ourselves a girls night! Whooo!"

Cana jumped up and down before heading to her room to get ready."

"This is going to be a long night. Maybe Juvia should've just roomed with Gray-sama." The bluenette sighed to herself.

To be continued...


	14. CH 135 (SIDE)

*omg im so sorry! I just realized this chapter didnt publish for some reason!!! this chapter takes place between Ch 14 15... the rest of the story will not make sense unless you read this!!! again, Im so sorry!!!

At the world famous Rover Cabins and we find our Fairy Tail maidens having the time of their lives. Taking part in a girls night in, all seemed to be going smoothly...

"Man it has been a long time since we just relaxed." Lucy sighed contently as she sunk lower into the hot tub. The girls were currently hanging out at Juvia and Canas suite, which had a private hot tub on the third floor balcony.

"You're right. This face mask feels amazing." Cana cooed as she got out and dried herself off. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something."

"So do my feet. A pedi was just what the dr ordered." Wendy chirped. Even though she was 19, she still had the body of a 13 year old. The years they were stuck on Tenroe island had caused a stunt in her growth that she had yet to overcome. As such, she was often left out of a lot of things... her appearance made it easy for people to think she was just a child.

"My fur has never been so shiny and smooth!" Carla, her fateful companion gushed. Even though she knew Wendy was an adult, she still treated her like she was a child. Not because of her looks, but because of her feelings towards her. Carla saw Wendy as her sister... her responsibility. So she relished in these times when they could just hang out.

"I got the recipes for the masks and foot soak from a book I got back in Loryo during my last mission." Levy added. The bookworm best friend of Lucy was actually enjoying herself for once. It was a nice change for everyone.

"Oi! Who's ready to get drunk?!" Cana announced as she reappeared with six glasses and a large Saki bottle.

"Juvia thinks that's a bad idea." The water mage molded herself into her human form. Having been merged with the liquid in the tub the entire time, she emerged looking rejuvenated and glowing.

"Thank you for putting your potion in the water for Juvia, Levy."

"It was no problem Juvia really." The blue haired mage replied. Turning her attention back to their drunken friend she added, "and Juvias right Cana, drinking probably isn't the best idea given our track record."

"Yea Cana. The only one who can tolerate alcohol here is you!" Lucy yelled standing up and pointing straight at her, completely forgetting she was naked... well they all were, but still.

"Chill out. I know you wimps are lightweights. I figured we could just split this one bottle of wine play a game." Cana laughed as she lowered herself back into the hot tub and poured herself a glass.

"That doesn't sound too bad, what do you think Carla?" Wendy asked her best friend. She secretly really wanted to drink, since no one ever invited her... she rarely had the opportunity to drink. That's why she loved hanging out with Cana, she always treated her like the adult that she really was.

"I suppose one glass of wine won't kill you, given the circumstances." Carla, knowing her 'little sister' all too well, agreed.

"Alright so Wendy and Carla are in...who else?" Cana celebrated by handing them both their own full glasses.

"Why not. Like Carla said, one glass won't hurt." Levy reasoned while reaching her hand out to accept the glass Cana poured her.

"You're right Levy, ok were in!" Despite her protests, Lucy seemed really excited about drinking with her friends.

"Good, Juvia?" Cana tempted her by holding the glass right in her face.

"Erm..." Juvia squirmed while she made her decision.

"Aww come on, it is a vacation after all." Wendy pleaded.

"O-ok, Juvia will drink with you." She finally gave in.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered as they clinked their glasses together.

"So Cana, you said we were gonna play a game didn't you?" Wendy asked while she finished her fifth glass.

"I don't know, even if Mira isn't here... I feel like playing a game with Cana would be just as scary." Levy quivered.

"Cana told Juvia she was to be the acting Mira on this trip." The semi drunken water mage disclosed.

"All the more reason not to play." Lucy said bluntly.

"You guys are a bunch of scardy cats!" Cana laughed.

"I resent that." Carla grumbled.

"Besides, there's no way she can be as terrible as Mira."

"How about, we agree to play, but you're not allowed to make us do anything naked." Suggested Wendy.

"Fine...should've suggested it while we were still in the hot tub." Agreed Cana.

"So what are we playing anyway?" Asked Lucy.

"Truth or dare!" The drunken leader exclaimed.

A collective groan could be heard amongst the group. The six friends made a circle of pillows on the living room floor and got comfortable. Bringing out two golden silver cans full of papers, Cana decided to explain the rules of the game.

"So in the silver can there's a bunch of slips with your names on them. In the gold can there are random questions and dares. The first person will draw a name and then either a question or dare from the gold can. Everyone get it?" She paused and waited for each if her friends to nod. "Also... if you refuse a question or dare,"

"Please nothing embarrassing!" The five other girls begged.

"Ok in that case, if you refuse a question or a dare, you have to take a shot of one of these liquors." She motioned to the bottles lined behind her. "Fair?"

"Fair enough. Better than anything Mira would've come up with." Carla lamented.

"Cool so I'll go first!" Wendy jumped with excitement to the cans in the center of the room.

"Awww, I'm sorry Levy... I drew your name. Again" Lucy smiled sadly at her tipsy best friend.

"It's *hic* ok Lu-*hic* chan. Just give me my *hic* task!" Determined not to loose, Levy has gotten really into the game, even joining her friends in a shot each time they were forced to take one.

"O-ok..." Lucy hesitantly reached in the gold can. Her eyes widened upon opening the paper revealing the latest question.

"Oh wow this is personal but... Levy, are you a virgin?"

The other four ladies giggled in amusement while Levy's face went red.

"O-of course I am Lu-chan!" That question sobered her up real quick.

"I figured." Lucy pushedbthe cans over to Levy.

"Ok my turn!" Levy excitedly reached in the cans and pulled out two slips.

"Payback time." She smirked causing the other girls to gulp in fear.

"Juvia." The lapis haired mage frowned while waiting to hear her fate.

"Go kiss your crush on the cheek!" She squealed.

"No!" Everyone but Cana stared at her wide eyed. She had never turned down a chance to be near Gray before and everyone was suddenly worried.

"Juvia?" Questioned Wendy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Added Levy.

"Yea what gives?" Lucy asked

"Did you finally decide to stop stalking him?" Carla teased.

"Mira told me you'd do this, but I didn't believe it." Cana said. "Oh well, I understand what's going on, so what shot do you want?"

"Well could you let us in on what the hell is going on because I'm super confused." Lucy whined.

"Juvia will take a vodka shot."

"I'll take one with you Juvia!" Levy cheered.

"Why don't we all take one and end the game." Wendy suggested. "I'm getting bored anyway."

"Yea, let's just drink the rest of our bottle and go to bed." Added Lucy.

"Alright! Let's get this party started whoo!" Yelled Cana.

"Bottoms up!" The girls all cheered.

To be continued...


	15. CH 14

Two days have passed and we find our Fairy Tail mages enjoying their last afternoon on their cruise. Mira and Laxus are enjoying themselves at the bar, Elfman and Evergreen haven't left their room since yesterday and Master Makarov was enjoying the peace and quiet, for once...Let's check in on Lisanna and Bickslow and see what they're up to.

I hadn't been feeling well all night. Every wave that hit the ship caused my stomach to turn. This must be how Natsu feels every time he travels. I couldn't understand why I had suddenly fallen ill until Bickslow came to check on me.

"Yo Lisanna, how you feeling?" Crap! I thought as the loud mouth idiot roommate of mine entered the room.

"I feel like crap. I don't get it, I was fine yesterday." I said as rudely as I could. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Oh-ho but you forgot about last night." God I hate the way he talks! I screamed in my head as I struggled to smile and respond.

"W-what do you mean last night?" I barely spit out. Him being around me was making me feel even more sick.

"You are at the buffet last night remember? You were going all out like 'yea baby I'm gonna eat like there's no tomorrow '! You probably just ate some bad shellfish." He laughed.

This asshole! My thoughts took over. How dare he. First he barges into my half of the room being loud as hell, and then he insults me!

"I didn't eat that much!" I yelled. Immediately his face changed and I felt a little guilty. His smile faded and he looked down. But only for a moment because he perked up again quickly, as if he remembered something.

"Yea yea whatever. Here, my babies brought you a present." He pointed behind him.

I saw his little totum spirit dolls flying towards me with a few golden candies.

"We got these from Mira. She said Lucy made them for all the dragon slayers and it'll stop your nausea." I was surprised he had actually done something helpful. I held out my hand and accepted the golden treats from his spirits and patted them on the head in thanks with my other hand.

"Thank you for bringing this to me." I smiled weekly as I quickly ate two of the candies. They tasted amazing, like honeysuckle nectar. Now maybe I can pack and-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he interrupted me...again!

"Not huh, my babies are gonna pack for us both, you're commin with me!" He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the door.

"But where-" AGAIN! He freaking interrupted me again!

"Just come on" He sounded like a ten year old begging his mom to take him to the park. I grunted and pulled my hand away from him before walking to put my shoes on.

"Fine!" I finally just gave in. He was just gonna drive me nuts until I finally said yes anyway... might as well save myself the headache. He was almost as bad as Natsu. But then again if it were Natsu begging her to go she would've said yes in an instant. Too bad he wasn't on the beach trip.

With Mira and Laxus...

"Man I kinda wish we could just spend the whole vacation on the cruise." I said taking another sip of my Blue Hawaiian slush. We were sitting at the bar in a classy old fashioned dinner dancing club. It was very calm and relaxing.

"Not me. There's no telling when I'll get sick." Laxus smirked finishing off his Maui Wowi slush.

"Aren't the gummies helping you?" I got a little concerned. Maybe he needed an extra one.

"For now." He was still smirking and I realized he was just fucking with me.

"Ooook ass hat." I said with an eye roll.

"What the hell kind of insult is that? Come on it's getting late, and we still need to pack." He started getting up and paid our tab.

"I guess. I wonder how the other group is doing?" I finished off my drink and grabbed my purse before following him out the doorway.

"I'm sure they're fine." He replied simply.

"Yea but Cana is the only one there watching them, usually it's either me or Erza who makes sure they don't destroy anything." No matter what he said, I was going to worry about them.

" Chill out Mira, they'll be fine. I think you're more upset that you can't try to get your ships together."

This asshole...

"Well yea..." Technically, he wasn't wrong.

"Well you're helping Gramps do it so just get over it already. I mean there's nine of us here, there's plenty of ships for you to play with."

Again... this fucking asshole!

"Very funny. Speaking of ships, let's talk about you Laxus." I smirked evily. I laughed as the color drained from his already pale face.

"Shit!"

With Erza Jellal...

"Jellal, are you prepared for tomorrow?" Erza asked loudly. Her voice boomed with authority and demanded respect.

"Yes. I've already packed everything but my toiletries and tomorrow's outfit. How about you?" He answered timidly. He was looking at the floor, afraid of making eye contact with the crimson haired knight in front of him.

"I finished packing an hour ago. I can't believe the cruise is over, but to be honest, I'm looking forward to a few weeks of relaxation. It's been a very long time since I've been able to sit down without worrying about anything." She sighed secretly wishing Jellal would look into her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever replaced before. In the tower I was either frightened or insane. After I was in jail and I think I was somewhat relieved, but then..."

He trailed off, not wanting to talk about how he got out of prison. Erza just looked at him with empathy, for she knew his pain all too well.

"After that, I was always looking over my shoulder, wondering when I would be caught or killed. And then the war... it's just been... hard. Not that I'm complaining... I deserve every bit of pain I receive. I still have not atoned for my sins."

That's when she realized that no matter what feelings she may have for the man, he would never return her feelings. Not until he felt he had repaid society.

"I understand. It has been hard, maybe more so for you than anyone else. But all of that is in the past. You must move forward. You have more than repaid your debt. If Kagura can forgive you, so can everyone else... and they have."

She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but to no avail. As tears began to fall from his eyes, her own eyes began to blur from her emotions.

"I... I don't deserve her forgiveness. She should have killed me that day."

He hung his head low and spoke barely above a whisper.

"What day?" Shock could be heard in Erzas voice as she tried to figure out when Kagura had been alone with him.

"The day I nearly drowned and she not only saved me, bit she revived me. She should've just left me to die." He sobbed.

SLAP!

A look of fear and confusion spread across his face as he gently placed his hand on the rapidly growing bruise on his cheek. Shock and fear soon overtook his entire existence when Erza began to sob uncontrollably.

"Erza...w-why? What's ..." He was so confused he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You must live. You have repaid yourself time and time again! YOU MUST LIVE!"

Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the floor in a fit of tears. Not entirely knowing what to do, Jellal say on the floor next to her and pulled her to a hug.

"I cant.. I can't loose you too." She whispered so low that he almost didn't hear her.

But he did.

Tears of his own broke free and he apologized over and over. What was supposed to be a fun night for the two, wound up being a night filled with tears and remorse.

To be continued...

A/N

Sorry for the super delayed update, honestly I'm not really motivated to write anymore. I feel like people aren't enjoying my stories and that makes me want to give up. I got a new job that I start tomorrow so uploads will be Saturdays from now on. If you'd like me to continue this story please lmk if not I'll probably abandon it and go back to work on my other books. Next chapter will be back at the mountains...since that group is the main focus of the story.

Until next time monsters...

Vote, comment, follow, favorite!

To be continued...


	16. CH 15

A/N

Hey monsters! First foremost let me respond to a few comments from my last chapter. So it's looking like only ppl on FFN are really following my story so I'm gonna give it two weeks, if my wattpad reads don't go up, I'll discontinue posting there and post this story exclusively on FFN.

Second: I do plan on including at least one lemon, I'm building up to it. ;) Can't rush these things you know lol. Im actually not very comfortable with the lemons I've attempted so far, so I'm reading a bunch of them, trying to get a better feel on writing a good one. But it'll be there I promise!

Which brings me to my FINAL point...

I am gonna try something different with this story...

Throughout the book, there will be parts where you can choose what happens next! I'll post two options, (for example: end of chapter, Jellal asks Erza on a date, what does she say? or Lemon, who should it be? Etc.) If you'd like to participate in choosing what happens next, you can do so at my Amino : Everything Anime/Manga Corner (image link below).

First choice poll will be up today at 6:00pm /invite/DQ7MG1LGPF

now on to the story...

The next morning...

Lucy's POV

"Mmmmmm soft."

A voice woke me from my sleep. It took me a moment to register where I was. Then I remembered. I was at the resort. Oh shit! I got drunk last night!

Flashbacks started playing in my head and my face reddened in shame. I'm so annoyingly clingy when I'm drunk. Crap. Wait? How did I get in my bed?

I looked down and saw a head of pink hair. Then I saw that he had taken the opportunity to use my chest as a pillow. Strangely, I wasn't mad. In fact, I kinda liked it.

I must still be drunk.

"L-luc"

I looked at him and tried to make out what he was saying but gave up after a few minutes. I decided to just go back to sleep and enjoy the warmth of his cuddles.

With Gray...

It was nearly three am and I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning, growing more frustrated by the minute. I was pissed at myself because of how I treated Juvia... again.

Flashback...

"Gray-sama! Can Juvia sleep with you tonight?!" She was hanging on my shoulder reeking of saki. She had been bugging me about sleeping with me for almost thirty minutes and it was starting to piss me off.

"W-WHAT? NO! WHAT THE HELL JUVIA?!" I shoved her off of me and she stumbled to tge floor. Unfortunately, with her pretty much being a walking puddle, when she drinks, she gets ridiculously unbalanced.

"Juvia is sorry!" She cried from the floor. She grabbed onto my leg and started melting her body. I don't know what she was thinking that would do, but it irritated me beyond belief. She looked so pathetic on the ground like that.

"Would you just chill out and go to sleep!? You're being so fucking annoying right now!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I kicked my leg, again knocking her to the ground. But I didn't care anymore. She was pissing me off and I just wanted her to be quiet already.

"Juvia doesn't understand! Why does Gray-sama hate her so much?!" The look in her eyes immediately calmed me down and made me feel extremely guilty. She looked like she had temporarily sobered up and had a sincere look of pain in her eyes. Then as quickly as she gave me that face, she looked away and started to stand up.

I was surprised when I tried to help her and she slapped my hand away. Whay she said next infuriated me.

"Get away from Juvia! Juvia gets it ok?! You hate her! Fine! Juvia will just go out with Lyon instead! At least he doesn't make Juvia want to crawl in a hole and die!"

"Mavis Juvia, just shut the fuck up already! Go to bed!"

Slap!

Wide eyed she stared at me and put her hand on her cheek. I felt sick. What the hell did I do?!

"Fuck! Juvia I'm -" before I even had the chance to apologize, she cut me off with a look of pure agony.

"J-just get away! Juvia never wants to see you again!" With tears streaming down her face, she stumbled to her room and began to cry. And of course, a storm started as soon as she began to cry out.

Flashback end...

Giving up on the idea of sleep, I got out of bed, put on some shorts, a tank top, and boots and headed outside for a walk to calm my senses.

The snow and cold always relaxed me. It was where I felt at peace. It was the perfect environment for my element after all. Another reason I enjoyed the winter weather so much was because it made me feel closer to my late master Ur.

What would she think of what I had done? During my time with her she had always stressed the importance of treating people in a way that represents your feelings for them. I loved Juvia. But... with what I had just done, I knew I had finally crossed the line and pushed her away forever.

"What am I gonna do? I fucked up."

"Yea you did. And you're gonna leave Juvia alone from now on. You lost the right to love her the moment you struck her."

"Wha-"

(Lyon's POV)

All I could see was red. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and my eyes stung with the burning tears of anger.

Flashback...

A loud vibration woke me up around two thirty. I looked over to see my video lacrimation was connected to Juvia and she was crying. I quickly rushed to my desk and grabbed the communication device to try to figure out what was going on.

"Juvia, my love, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"G-gray... h-he told J-juvia she was stupid and annoying and then..." She looked away from the screen, like she was afraid to tell me what else happened.

"Then what Juvia?" I said with as much calmness as I could muster.

"H-he cussed at Juvia and pushed her and hit her!" She cried out in shame. Tears burst from her eyes as she continued to confess about her drinking and wanting to share a room with him. Not to have sex, but just to be near him. Every word she spoke broke my heart more until she finally apologized for calling so late.

"Where are you?!" I didn't need to hear anything else. All I knew was I needed to be with her, to dry her tears and comfort her. She deserved so much better than that piece of shit Gray.

After explaining the vacation and where she was at, I realized I was a mere twenty minutes away from where she was and immediately got ready to leave.

"Juvia, just calm down. I am on my way." I told her in a quiet soothing voice.

"B-but it's so late and-" she said with embarrassment. But I wasn't hearing it.

"I don't care Juvia. You're upset and I will not stand for it! I will be there in a half an hour." I assured her as I disconnected the lacrama.

Flashback end...

I was nearing the cabin where Juvia was staying when I heard the bastard that made my beloved cry. He was walking around half naked and feeling sorry for himself...like he always did.

I wanted nothing more than to rip his head from his body with my bare hands, but Juvia needed me and i needed to get to her.

But that didn't mean I was going to let him off without a warning.

" What am I gonna do? I fucked up."

"Yea you did. And you're gonna leave Juvia alone from now on. You lost the right to love her the moment you struck her."

"Wha-"

"Listen to me Gray." I walked up to him swiftly and grabbed his throat. I squeezed hard and spoke with venom dripping from my mouth. I wanted him to understand i would not allow him to hurt her again.

"You will stay the fuck away from Juvia. I'm not playing. The only thing stopping me from breaking your sorry little neck is the fact that it would hurt Juvia more. But heed my warning. If you so much as look at her, let alone speak to her ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

I looked at him crying like a child and threw him to the ground like the trash that he was. With one last look of warning, I continued on my path to my beloved Juvia.

To be continued...


	17. CH 16

It was around ten am and MOST of the group had gathered at the restaurant in the resorts lobby. Romeo, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Happy, Carla were enjoying a meal while Gray was sulking quietly. That's when everyone noticed Lucy and Natsu along with Juvia were all missing.

"Oi! Where's bunny girl and salamander?" Gajeel asked no one in particular. He was busy munching down on iron that Levy had scripted for him and noticed the absence of the normally obnoxious pink haired fire mage.

"Lucy said she wasnt feeling well and was just going to stay in bed all day. I don't know about Natsu." Levy said simply. Without looking up from the book she was reading, she took a large bite of omurice and ignored everything else around her.

"He's probably in her room kissing her ass." Gajeel laughed.

"She probably just drank too much!" Carla said sternly while reluctantly accepting the poached salmon Happy offered her.

"Ha! You lightweights!" Cana shouted, slamming a half empty bottle of wine on the table.

"Well sorry we aren't all mindless alcoholics like you!" Gray suddenly shouted. He hasn't said a word all morning, so his outburst was completely unexpected.

"Ouch!" Gajeel choked. Levy put her book down and walked to help the dragon slayer while openly agreeing with him.

"Really though."

"Geez Gray, even for you, that was pretty rude!" Cana slurred drunkenly. The angry ice mage looked at his nakima in disgust. It wasn't even noon and she was already shit faced. It made him sick. Combine that with the lingering guilt and self pity of the former nights events and it was just too much for him to take. The idiotic laughter of his guild mates drove him over the edge and he snapped.

"Whatever. Its your fault the girls were acting like complete jack asses last night!Who the fuck gives a bunch of girls that can't tolerate alcohol 6 bottles of saki?! A fucking idiot, that's who! I don't even know why Master trusted you to be in charge of this trip! You're the most irresponsible person I know!"

The normally carefree brunette was near tears as she listened to her friend take his anger out on her. She knew he meant no harm, he just needed to vent his frustration somewhere. But that didn't make his words hurt any less.

"You know what... fuck you Gray! Just because you don't know how to have fun..." she trailed off as Gray interrupted her by continuing his rant.

"You think listening to you guys crying, throwing up, and trying to rape us is fun?! You're fucking delusional!" He threw up his hands as if to say he was done with the conversation. Unfortunately, he had already pissed everyone else around him off.

"Why don't you just leave Gray." Carla said with a disapproving tone.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" The ice mage shouted at the white exceed.

Scratch!

"Don't you dare talk to Carla like that!" Everyone was in shock at the display before them. The normally upbeat and loving blue exceed had, for the first time in his life, used his claws to attack someone.

"Happy..." Carla whispered through her tears.

"Just because you like to treat Juvia like crap doesn't mean I'm gonna let you talk to Carla, or anyone else like that! You've been being a big bully lately and Carla is right. You need to leave! And if you wanna argue with me, then we can take this outside and I'll kick your but like Natsu always does! Try me!" He yelled at Gray. Happy had never felt anything but happiness in his life. But what he was feeling at that moment was beyond words for him... he was completely furious with the grumpy ice wizard for speaking to the love of his life that way.

Gray however, didn't seem phased by his friends scolding threw his hands up as he got up to leave the group. "Pfft. Whatever, I'm outta here."

Carla continued sniffing, the rest of the group tried to comprehend the embarrassing fiasco that had just passed.

"Well...that was awkward." Cana sighed, pulling out another bottle of wine from her bag.

"No kidding." Levy agreed.

With Lyon Juvia:

Lyon's POV:

I woke up with Juvia in my arms. She had cried until nearly six in the morning, but I finally managed to calm her down. As much as I wanted to lie there and hold her forever, I knew she'd be waking up soon. And when she did, she would be hungry.

Carefully I peeled her arms from around my waist and slid my arm from under her neck. After successfully untangled our legs without disturbing her, I got out of the bed and made my way to her kitchen area.

I searched the cabinets and fridge until I found ingredients to make her a wonderful breakfast in bed.

Remembering how much she loved continental breakfasts, I made her eggs benedict, silver dollar pancakes, mixed berries with freshly whipped cream, covered in honey and granola, bacon, and Freshly squeezed orange juice.

Realizing that nearly an hour had passed since I began cooking... I made my way back to Juvias room. With a bed tray of food and a vase of freshly picked tiger lillies I quietly opened the door to her room and smiled brightly.

She was already awake, and when she saw me standing there with the food, she stared at me completely shocked.

"Lyon-sama? W-what is that?" She asked me pointing to the tray of food in my hands.

"I made you breakfast." I smiled at her.

"Y-you didn't have to..." She looked confused. Like she had never been served breakfast by a man before...which upset me.

"I wanted to." It was the truth, I really did want to cook for her. I enjoyed cooking... I enjoyed making Juvia happy... why wouldn't I enjoy doing both at the same time?

"Th-thank you. Oh! You made Juvia eggs benedict? Those are her favorite!" Her mood immediately brightened when she saw the perfectly plated platter I had prepared for her.

"I remember you had mentioned that the last time you stayed at our guild during the exchange program. It's my first time making them though, I hope they're to your liking." I was doing my best to hold in my excitement. Thankfully it seemed to be working.

"Juvia thinks they're delicious! The hollandaise sauce is perfectly creamy and the eggs are cooked wonderfully. Juvia has not had eggs this good in years!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you like it." I replied sincerely.

"Are you going to eat Lyon-sama?" I was so caught up in my eagerness to please Juvia that I had forgotten to sit down with her and eat my own food.

"Yes. I'll eat my plate now." I quickly ran to her side and sat down to enjoy this rare intimate moment with the blue haired love of my life.

"You made all of this by yourself for Juvia?" She asked after she finished her eggs. She was drooling over the honey-granola cremé covered berries I had prepared. This made my heart race because I had worked especially herd on that dessert type side dish.

"Yes. I'm actually quite fond of cooking. I particularly enjoy making brunch foods." I said proudly.

"But why did you do this for Juvia?" Her question made my heart drop. Didn't we just have this conversation?

"I told you. I wanted to." I said sternly.

"Juvia doesn't understand." She was looking away from me again. She always did that and I couldn't understand why. All I knew was it upset me and made me want to try harder to prove my love for her.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I enjoy doing things for you? Seeing you smile makes me happy." I was practically begging her to understand at that point.

"Juvia still does not understand why anyone would want to do anything for her without wanting something in return. But she will accept your kindness."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but... She needs to heal. I can't rush things and I needed to make compromises in order for things to work for us. This was going to have to be one of those times.

"Juvia, look at me." I said tilting her chin so she was looking into my eyes. I needed her to understand just how special she really was.

"I want nothing in return from you but your time. I want to spend all of my time with you. And I want to spend that making you smile."

"Lyon-sama..." she whispered the 'sama' but I heard it. I heard her call me by her pet name she reserved only for Gray. I was growing on her.

"Finish eating my love, I've got a fun day planned for us." Growing on her was all I could ask for... baby steps. I had to take it slow.

(Natsu's POV)

Everyone went to eat breakfast without us. I should have been mad when Lucy lied to Levy and said she was sick, but I wasn't. Since she told everyone she didn't feel good, it meant I could spend the whole day by myself with her.

I told Happy where I was going last night, and changes are the told Carla, who probably told Wendy, who DEFINITELY told Romeo. So at least a few people knew she wasn't alone and probably wouldn't bug us all day.

When we woke up it was really awkward. We were both laying on out sides, her back was pressed to my bare chest. I have no idea how I wound up in just my pajama pants! Stupid Gray and his stupid stripping habits must be rubbing off on me!

Anyway... her back was pressed to my chest and our legs were crossed together. My hand was underneath her tank top holding onto her stomach with the back of my hand resting on her bare breast. My other arm was stretched under her head with her arm reaching out to meet mine and our hands intertwined.

I woke up first and was freaking out. I knew when she woke up she would Lucy kick me. Those really freaking hurt, so I tried to move without waking her up.

It didn't work.

But instead of beating me like I thought she would, she snuggled closer to me before getting up and getting into the shower. I was confused as hell but didnt question it.

I used the time to sneak out of her room and into my own to get my jewel and a change of clothes. I had plans for what I wanted to do today. It has been a really long time since me and Lucy had spent time alone together, and I was gonna make the most of it.

To be continued...

Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you guys enjoy! If you wanna vote for Juvia and Lucy's dates, head over to my Amino and vote in my poll! (Will be posted tomorrow morning at 9:30 am CST) Amino link /invite/DQ7MG1LGPF


	18. CH 17

After an extremely uncomfortable breakfast, Romeo, Happy, Wendy, Carla decide to spend the rest of the day together, exploring the resort. As always, Happy is doing his best to woo Carla, and for once it's working. Likewise, Romeo is trying to get closer to Wendy, and like always, the sky maiden is being extremely shy. Let's see what today will hold for our smallest lovebirds.

"Man, that was the worst meal I've had in a long time." Happy sighed. He handed Carla a small mug of cocoa which she gladly accepted.

"Really though! I understand Gray is normally a pretty grumpy guy, but for him to lash out at Cana and myself the way he did was completely uncalled for!" She complained.

"I agree. I sense his guilt, and I think what we saw was him attempting to externalize the blame for his choices last night." Wendy thought aloud. Over the years her magic had developed into something amazing. While Carla had precognition, Wendy had the ability to read manipulate aura and emotions. This extremely rare gift allowed her to seemingly read others thoughts and in turn, help people work through their problems. Almost like a therapist.

"Does anyone even know what happened last night?" Romeo questioned as he handed Wendy a giant cup of cocoa and a muffin.

"Aye. He got into a really bad fight with Juvia and slapped her in the face. Then he kicked her off of his leg onto the floor and called her a bunch of ugly names." The blue exceed answered sadly. This revelation caused the other three to gasp in horror.

"What the hell?!" Romeo yelled. His fists curled tightly with black flames bursting from them.

"Calm down Romeo." Wendy said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulders trying to relax him.

"She's right boy. Simmer down before you frighten her!" Romeo looked at Wendy and noticed her eyes were getting watery. Carla just huffed and turned back to her admirer. "Now Happy, what exactly happened?"

Taking in a big breath of air... Happy began to explain exactly what he saw the previous night.

"I don't know, really. All I know is I had just helped Romeo take you and Wendy to bed and then I went back to help Natsu with Lucy. But then I heard Juvia screaming like she was hurt so I went to see what was wrong. I flew in the room and saw Juvia standing in front of Gray crying and then he hit her really hard in the face. They argued some more and then she left. I followed her and made sure she got to bed and then I went back with.you guys because Natsu wanted to stay with Lucy."

Having finally finished his explanation, he sat down and began to drink his own cocoa and listen to his friends reactions.

"I can't believe he struck her!" The white exceed fumed. She however, was better at masking her rage than the young man next to Wendy.

"That explains the amount of guilt I sensed on him." The bluenette said sadly.

"Weather he feels bad or not, he still deserves to be punched!" Romeo yelled getting riled up again. Wendy just grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug hoping to chill him back out.

"He's lucky I didn't just fly to Gajeel and tell him." Happy said sarcastically. But Wendy shot him a look of anger.

"Gajeel would've killed him. Juvia is basically his little sister. They were both abandoned at the same time both adopted raised in that awful guild, abused for years, and taught nothing but hate pain. All they ever had was each other, and if he knew Gray had actually hurt her emotionally or physically... he'd probably kill him." She said with an extremely serious tone.

"Wendy is right." Romeo said unclinching his fists and relaxing his shoulders. "We can't say anything. This is Juvias problem, and we will help her when she asks us to."

"We should still go check on her. This must have been a very emotional blow. We need to make sure she's handling it ok and not reverting to crazy rain woman." Carla decided for everyone.

"Aye! Let's go!" Happy cheered.

(Lyon's POV)

Wendy seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked when I opened the door. Romeo, Happy, Carla were sideways on the floor twitching in confusion. Wendy however bowed politely before asking to speak with my beloved Juvia.

I looked back at the group behind her and then thought for a moment.

"I'll let you come in, but your friends seem a little... distracted by my presence." I was a little unnerved at the idea of company but, this young woman seemed to honestly want to know if my beloved was ok.

"That's fine. I'm not sure why but I just knew that you'd be here if Juvia was hurting as bad as I have been worried about." She smiled sympathetically at me. Her big blue eyes showing genuine care. I then decided that she could definitely be trusted, and possibly useful.

"You're a smart girl. I understand you're much older than your appearance?" I asked as I stepped to the side to allow her in. She quickly made her way past me and slipped off her shoes.

"Yea... I'm almost 20 but when we got stuck on Tenroe island something happened... and now I haven't really been aging." We walked to the living room area and sat down to talk. I wanted to get to know the young woman better, she seemed like a great comrade to have.

"That's astounding. It must be difficult for you." I truly felt for her. It must have been hard to be an adult but perceived as a child.

"It is sometimes. I think a lot about my future. If I dont grow..." She trailed off and looked longingly at the door.

"Are you afraid of loosing the young man in the hallway?" I knew she was thinking of how they must look together, or how much worse it will look if she never ages.

"Eep!" Her face was immediately a deep shade of crimson.

"I understand. I really do. You see. For you all... you were asleep for what felt like a night. In reality seven long years passed. Seven years we spent wondering how to move on. Wondering if you would ever come back. A lot of people gave up hope, but there were those of us who just couldn't give up." I said suddenly feeling very open with the young woman.

"What did you do?" She asked. I couldn't understand why i felt so open with her but, i took the advantage of having a friendly non judgmental ear to spill my heart to.

"I searched day and night. I searched until I couldn't. Then I trained until my body gave out. Then... then I just cried." I shuddered at the memories of countless sleepless nights, travelling aimlessly searching for the loves of my life.

"Oh Lyon." She whispered with tears escaping from her eyes.

"I cried for the loss of my brother, the first person I ever loved. My best friend and rival. I cried for the loss of the only person other than him I ever loved. I cried for her. Day and night I cried until there was nothing left. After that I was numb. I felt nothing and cared for no one. I just wanted Juvia and Gray back. I kinda just wandered off until I heard about the final mission to search for you guys. I joined and when we found you all... " I had to stop talking. My voice caught in my throat and I couldn't hold back the flood of tears I had been fighting.

"It's ok..." Her voice was soothing and calming. So I decided to continue.

"I thought I had finally gotten them back. They were exactly as I remembered... perfect in every way. But then that God damned war happened and now... I feel like I don't even know them. I am back to where I started. I just wanted them back but... now Juvia is broken and Gray, he's lost." I didn't know how else to describe it. Juvia was broken... Gray shattered her spirit with his actions. He was so far gone... lost in his own misery. Whatever internal struggle he was going through, he was not handling it well.

"Let me help you then. Juvia-chan and Gray-san are my nakima too and I want them to be happy again. No one is happy anymore." Her enthusiasm was hard to ignore.

"Then how about you.go find Gray for me and bring him here." Maybe he would come if it was her and not me. I wished Gray didn't hate me so much but he did. As much as it hurt me, I still needed to try to help him.

"I can do that. Just promise me you'll do your best to fix them... no matter what it takes. I can sense there are feelings for Gray-san that you aren't sharing and that's ok. I get it... trust me. You never know what he may hold in his heart. Juvia too, she's full of emotions, so there's a strong possibility she may feel the same. Don't be afraid to be honest with the two if them."

What the hell... how did she know?

"You're extremely astounding you know that? It's like you can read my feelings and my mind." I was truly amazed.

"Auras and emotions." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" What did she mean?

"I can't read feelings, or minds... but I can read auras and emotions. Well instinct is maybe a better word... it's like pharamones but different, it's hard to explain." She tried to elaborate. What she was saying made no sense but I had a feeling she really could help me.

"Either way it's amazing. Maybe you could talk to Gray for me and... warm him up to the idea?" With her ability to get people to open up, maybe Gray would be willing to talk to me.

"Only if you promise to talk to Juvia." She smirked.

"It's a deal then." I grinned back. She gave me a quick hug and ran out of the door. I chuckled as I made my way to Juvias room to try to express my deep seeded emotions.

To be continued...


	19. CH 18

A/N

Let me start by replying to a comment by DragonBoy...

Not that my past is any of your business, but i was married to an extremely abusive man for nearly ten years. I know EXACTLY how abusive relationships work and 9/10x the person being abused does forgive... that's how it gets to the point that they wind up dead at their partners hands. DO NOT assume i dont know what it's like because i know more than most. I nearly died at the hands of my ex husband and have permanent physical/health problems as a direct result of the abuse. I know what Gray deserves and seeing as this is the first in a 3 part series, there is a lot more character story development to come, even if she does forgive Gray... that doesn't necessarily mean they'll wind up together. Anyway...

Just wanna say thanks to my continuing readers! Like I already said, this book is first in a 3 part series so there are still plenty of chapters to come that will feature all the other ships! Lmk in the comments who your favorite ship is!

Now on to the story...

It had been two hours since Wendy had set off to find Gray. She had explained the situation to Carla Happy and Romeo and left them at the resort lobby, much to the young fire wizards dismay and protest.

Right when she was about to give up and head back, she caught a familiar scent of coffee and cigarettes.

I was attempting to enjoy my alone time with a fresh cappuccino and cigarette when am all too familiar high pitched voice broke the silence.

"Gray-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you want Wendy?" I answered rudely on purpose. I wanted her to go away and ket me wallow in self pity alone.

"I know why you're so mad. I came to talk to you." Fuck! Why did she have to be so damn persistent?

"Hmf. Whatever." I growled hoping she'd go away. Unfortunately for me, instead of leaving, she took a seat on the park bench next to me. We sat in silence for a while before she decided to be extremely invasive.

"Gray-san, are you angry because Lyon is with Juvia-san or are you angry at yourself for hitting her and driving her into his arms?"

What the hell?!?! Great, if Wendy knows that means Happy told everyone and they're probably pissed at me even more. Just great.

"H-how did you know about that?" I asked her, hoping she had used her magic to figure it out or something, anything but what I thought happened. But she cut me off and demanded an answer.

"Don't change the subject. This is important. What are you mad about?" She was getting on my nerves. She was making me think about what I didn't want to. But she just kept repeating herself until I finally snapped.

"I'm mad at myself ok?!" I screamed, surprised at the relief I felt when I said it.

She smirked like she had just won the lottery. I couldn't believe her arrogance at the moment, but she was right... and she knew it.

"Then that's where we'll start. I get that Juvia is annoying when she's drunk but you've never been that angry with her before. What are your feelings for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love her or not? Do you want to be with her is us there someone else?" She asked me with a knowing look in her eye. To be honest, it really creeped me out.

"It's both actually." I admitted after a brief pause.

"What?!" I jumped in suprise when Wendy shrieked like that. So much so that I spilled half of my drink on my lap. She just bowed in apology and i ignored her.

"It's complicated." I groaned while furiously wiping the hot brown liquid off of myself.

"I get it ok. But have you tried talking to them about how you feel?" What the hell did she think she knew? I don't care if she is technically grown... she looks like and acts like a fucking kid. She doesn't get to try to pretend she understands me.

"It's not a topic I can just bring up Wendy." I said attempting to close the matter. But, like a pesky mosquito, Wendy just wouldn't let up.

"Why not? Huh? Huh? Huh Gray-san, huh? Why not?"

"Because! What am I supposed to say huh?" Fucking Mavis just shut up already! Why couldn't she just be normal and avoid me like everyone else?!

"Just tell them the truth." She said it so matter of fact that I couldn't stop the accidental confession that I screamed out next.

"Oh so I should just walk up and say 'hey guys I don't know how to tell you but I want to be with both of you, I want to fuck both of you, I can't choose so I want to be selfish and keep you both?! Yea that'll really work out."

"Actually..." I had immediately shut up after realizing what I said, bit Wendy didn't seem phased one bit. Like she heard everyone proclaim their closeted homosexuality on a regular basis. That actually calmed me down a lot and made me feel ok with finishing her conversation.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... I was just with Lyon-san and it seems he's feeling the same way as you."

The hell did she just say?! No fucking way!!!

"Don't fuck with me Wendy." I warned her.

"I'm not Gray-san! Lyon-san asked me to come find you. He thinks you hate him you know."

Hearing her say that broke my heart. I only acted cold towards him because I hoped it would help hide my feelings for him. But instead I had hurt him... I'm such a jack ass!

"W-what?! I don't hate him! Why would he even think that?!" I cried out even though I already knew the answer.

"Well, you didn't want anyone to know how you felt about him right?"

No.

"It's not that...it's, I didn't know how I felt myself until recently."

Not technically a lie.

"Well while you've been figuring it out, you've treated Lyon-san and Juvia-san terribly. Can you really blame them both for thinking you hate them?"

Fuck she's right... again. Little asshole.

"I guess not. But I can't tell Lyon. I'd be setting myself up for humiliation."

Now THAT was the 100% truth.

"I really don't think that's the case Gray-san. You need to tell them the truth."

Her nonchalant attitude towards everything was both rejuvenating and infuriating at the same time.

"And when they reject me? What do I do then?"

Not ' what if' but WHEN they reject me...

"They won't. Well at least Lyon-san won't. I doubt Juvia-san will turn you down. She really loves you and do anything to make you happy."

What the hell did Lyon tell her?

"After last night... I think she is probably over me."

Mam I couldn't believe I messed this up so bad. I felt so stupid.

"Gray-san, here. Cana gave me these and asked me to give them to you." I broke away from my thoughts and looked at the small bluenette in front of me. She was handing me two sealed envelopes and I recognized the handwriting on them.

"Are these...?" My hands shook as I took the papers from her hands.

"The letters? Yea. You should read them and then go see them."

Why were there two though?

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her quietly.

"Anything!" She clapped her hands in excitement, reverting back to her normal childlike nature.

"Give this to Lyon." I handed her my own sealed envelope that contained a letter I had written to my senior. Hopefully if he read the letter before I arrived, it would ease the tension since he'll know why I'm there.

"Ok!" She took the letter a d got up to leave.

"I'm gonna head back to my room and read these." I said mirroring her movements.

"Come find me later and let me know how everything turned out." She pleaded with me.

"I will. Thank you Wendy. You really are the best little sister anyone could ever ask for!" It was the truth. She might be annoying as hell, but she knows what she's talking about and gives really good advice.

"You're welcome Gray-san! I'm gonna go give this to Lyon-san and then go find Romeo!" She slipped her shoes on and opened the door.

"Alright. Be careful." I said giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Gray-san!" She smiled as she skipped down the hall.

"Bye Wendy." I called out behind her.

I wonder what these say. Why do I have two? I'll read this one first.

Dear Gray,

I don't even know where to begin. I'll start by saying this letter is (obviously) not from Juvia. In fact I'm not even a part of your guild. I'm not sure why your master asked me to do this but...

I feel as though if I dont, I will never get the nerve to tell you again.

Firstly, I'm halfway through my third bottle of saki... I needed something to loosen me up enough to admit this.

Gray, I'm in love with you. I have been since you saved me from myself. After Ur died, I spent years so angry. I blamed you only because I didn't know what else to do.

But when we fought, you showed your true feelings. You werent fighting to beat me, you were fighting to bring me back.

You cried for me. You begged me to come back to you. That's when I realized why I had really been so angry. I was angry because I was lonely.

That day, I didn't just loose my master... I lost my best friend. I wanted to run into your arms right then, but I knew I needed to fix what I had done first. I joined my own guild and did everything I could to prove I was a changed man.

The problem I had after that was, I didn't know if you would accept my affections. I've never seen you with anyone other than Juvia and you don't seem completely interested in her. I didn't know if you were gay, straight, hell for all I knew, you could not like people romantically at all.

But I can't hold it in anymore.

I am fully aware that I may never see you again after you read this but I need you to understand something.

I love you. I love Juvia. I want to be with you both but if I had to choose, I would choose you. You are everything to me.

I will do everything in my power to please you but you must be honest with yourself. Something has been eating at your spirit lately and i fear it is going to come to a head soon. You're going to explode one day and there's no telling what actions you may take.

Let me help you. Let me love you. Just trust me Gray.

Forever yours,

Lyon

What the actual fuck did I just read?! Is he fucking with me?! This has to be some sort of sick joke! There's no way Lyon wrote this. Even if he was gay, why the hell would he want me?! Ugh! Why is everything so confusing?! Fuck it... let me read the next letter.

To be continued...


End file.
